


Senza Jim

by Omibombay



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, OOC, One Shot, POV Third Person, Spoilers, What-If, movieverse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omibombay/pseuds/Omibombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Perché il vulcaniano era andato da lui? Che cosa cercava? Conforto? Consolazione? Non ne aveva nemmeno per se stesso, cosa avrebbe potuto dare lui all’algido alieno?”<br/>[Post Star Trek - Into Darkness]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senza Jim

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico)  
> Genere: fantascienza, angst, triste  
> Tipo: one shot  
> Personaggi: Leonard H. McCoy, Spock  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse, what if? OOC, death fic  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Spoiler: sì, sul finale di “Star Trek - Into Darkness”  
> Note: altro what if? Se Jim non fosse sopravvissuto, può essere ipoteticamente considerata un seguito di ”O capitano, mio capitano!” ma non è necessaria la lettura.  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams). I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.

Il corridoio era silenzioso e scarsamente illuminato, vista l’ora tarda. Il vulcaniano fissava l’uscio chiuso davanti a sé. Aveva suonato, ma dall’altra parte nessuno aveva risposto, anche se sapeva per certo che il medico capo dell’Enterprise era al suo interno. Decise di entrare anche senza il permesso dell’uomo.  
McCoy sedeva al buio della sua camera, sole le luci della città rischiaravano l’oscurità, Spock avanzò di due passi, in silenzio  
“Se ne vada!” sibilò il medico.  
“Volevo solo informarla che i funerali si terranno domani alle 14:00 ora locale” comunicò con voce priva di qualunque inflessione.  
Leonard non rispose, si versò l’ennesimo bicchiere e lo buttò giù tutto d’un fiato.  
“Continuare a bere bevande alcoliche non la aiuterà ad alleviare il dolore che…”  
McCoy si alzò di scatto e con due passi lo raggiunse, lo afferrò per il bavero della giacca.  
“Cosa ne sa lei del dolore?” ringhiò a pochi centimetri dal volto del vulcaniano.  
“Si calmi dottore, è ubriaco.”  
“No che non mi calmo!” gridò furioso “Cosa ne sa, lei, di come mi sento io ora?” soffiò lasciandolo andare e tornando ad accasciarsi sulla sedia.  
“Lei non ha chiamato la madre di Jim per dirle che suo figlio è morto” iniziò e la sua voce era poco più di un flebile e tremante sussurro.  
“Non ha sentito il silenzio che ne è seguito per assimilare la terribile notizia. Non ha udito il pianto disperato di una madre che piange il figlio morto e continua a ripetere: non è vero. Non è possibile. Non è giusto!” concluse McCoy, posandosi una mano sulla bocca, reprimendo un singhiozzo.  
Spock strinse impercettibilmente le labbra, quando il dottore si volse a guardarlo mormorò: “Io l’ho visto morire, dottor McCoy” asserì e la sua voce era incrinata leggermente così come il suo viso.  
Leonard rimase immobile, per un lungo momento; mai e poi mai avrebbe creduto di vedere quell’espressione sul volto del vulcaniano.  
Quello gli fece ancora più male perché Jim era morto davvero. Fino a quel momento si era illuso che il suo migliore amico irrompesse nella sua stanza per bere insieme ed invece…  
L’intuizione che aveva avuto non aveva funzionato, McCoy si era sentito così impotente solo un’altra volta, con suo padre.  
Si senti soffocare a quel pensiero, si versò dell’altro brandy e lo buttò giù in un sorso.  
La speranza che avevano avuto tutti loro, che lui aveva dato a tutti loro, si era infranta, come fragile cristallo ferendo con le sue schegge affilate i cuori e le anime di tutti.  
“Jim era il mio migliore amico… ora non c’è più. Ho perso tutto ancora una volta.”  
“Ha il suo lavoro, dottore; l’incarico a bordo dell’Enterprise.”  
McCoy scosse la testa debolmente: “Non sarà più la stessa cosa senza Jim.”  
Si versò dell’altro brandy e osservò pensieroso il liquido ambrato.  
Continuare a bere non avrebbe riportato in vita Kirk, come non avrebbe stemperato il dolore e la disperazione che lo sommergeva.  
“Sul tribolo ha funzionato” affermò mestamente.  
“I triboli sono esseri semplici. Il corpo umano è molto più complesso. Il capitano Kirk è stato esposto troppo a lungo alle radiazioni.”  
“Non ho bisogno di una lezione di scienze” lo apostrofò con durezza.  
Volse gli occhi su Spock rigido e silenzioso a pochi passi di distanza. Perché il vulcaniano era andato da lui? Che cosa cercava? Conforto? Consolazione? Non ne aveva nemmeno per se stesso, cosa avrebbe potuto dare lui all’algido alieno?  
-Sai? I vulcaniani provano emozioni molto forti e violente e le tengono imbrigliate grazie alla logica, se no potrebbero impazzire- gli aveva raccontato un giorno Jim con l’entusiasmo di un bambino che ha appena fatto una scoperta sensazionale.  
McCoy posò il bicchiere allontanandolo sa sé. Si alzò barcollando appena, ma non era ancora sbronzo ai minimi termini. Si avvicinò al primo ufficiale che si limitava a guardarlo silente.  
“Ha bisogno di qualcosa, Spock? Non sono nella condizione psicologica di aiutare qualcuno, ma se le serve anche solo parlare, sono qui.”  
La realtà era che lui stesso non voleva essere lasciato solo. La scomparsa di Jim aveva creato un vuoto immenso dentro di lui.  
Posò la mano sulla spalla del comandante, senza riflettere, con Jim era un gesto più che usuale, senza pensare che forse sarebbe stata una cosa sgradita. Avvertì il tremore delle membra del primo ufficiale, vibrava come una corda tesa troppo, quanto mancava ancora prima che si spezzasse?  
“Si lasci andare Spock. Qualunque cosa accada in questa stanza non ne uscirà.”  
Il vulcaniano scosse la testa e la presa sulla sua spalla si fece più salda, presente, rassicurante.  
“Non è logico” sussurrò con voce contratta, una ruga gli solcò la fronte.  
“La morte non è logica. È spietata. È fredda. È crudele. Lascia un vuoto immenso a chi rimane. Il sacrificio di Jim, per salvare noi, la sua morte è una ferita che sanguina e fa male, ma guarirà con il tempo.”  
Vide una singola lacrima solcare la guancia pallida del vulcaniano. Eccole lì, le emozioni di Spock, condensate in quella lucente goccia di rugiada.  
“Rimarrà la cicatrice.”  
“Sì, il ricordo di un amico che mai sbiadirà perché ci sarà sempre quel segno a riportarlo alla nostra memoria.”  
“Grazie, Leonard.”  
Il dottore rimase sorpreso nel sentire il proprio nome e fu grato di quella piccola dimostrazione di riconoscenza.  
Rimasero in silenzio a fissarsi, quindi McCoy lasciò la presa sulla spalla del comandante.  
“Ha ragione dottore quando dice che non sarà più la stessa cosa senza Jim…”  
“È sempre più dura per chi resta… ma lui non vorrebbe che ci lasciassimo andare…”  
“Questa affermazione è illogica, dottore, James Kirk non c’è più, non possiamo sapere quello che vorrebbe.”  
Nonostante tutto McCoy sorrise e scosse la testa, era più che convinto che il vulcaniano avesse compreso perfettamente ciò che intendeva.  
Rimasero in silenzio persi ognuno nei propri pensieri.  
Dovevano lasciarsi alle spalle il passato e camminare verso il futuro, senza Jim.


End file.
